What If
by Ivorycat
Summary: This is a fic about Maya, Nina, Elliot, and Finch being teenaged instead of adult staff members. This is a very good fic. If you want to find out more then please read and review.
1. What If Chapter 1

WHAT  
  
IF  
  
NOTE: I own none of these Just Shoot Me characters and I am only using them for the purpose of fan fiction.  
  
Second note: I decided to do a funny fiction about what it would be like if Maya, Dennis, Nina, and Elliot were all teenagers. No need to point out that it's crazy for teens to want to work at a magazine. It's not that crazy, though. I want to work at one and I'm a teenager. Oh, and Jack's magazine is mostly about teens and young adults. And I know that the following ages are off but go with it.  
  
Maya: 15  
  
Elliot: 17  
  
Nina: 16  
  
Dennis: 16  
  
Jack: 36  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
It was Monday morning. The day every teenager despises. The beginning of a new and long week of schoolwork was here. Maya Gallo was at her locker. She wasn't in the best of moods. She had a huge algebra test that day. Just then her locker shut. When she opened it someone shut it again. Maya turned and saw Dennis Finch.  
  
"Very funny, Finch fry," Maya snapped at the blonde boy.  
  
"Ooh, temper. Me like," said Dennis.  
  
"I'm a little surprised to see you, Dennis. I thought you'd be terrorizing some girl that you don't have a chance with," said Maya.  
  
"Why do you think I'm near you?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Back off, Finch," said Elliot Demoro, walking up.  
  
"Fine. I've got class, anyway," said Dennis, walking away.  
  
"Thanks," said Maya to Elliot.  
  
"It's okay," said Elliot.  
  
"Elliot, sometimes I cannot stand Dennis. Too bad he's my dad's little messenger boy."  
  
Elliot laughed. "Yeah. See you later."  
  
Nina Vanhorn walked up then. "I sense a love connection."  
  
"Come on, Nina. Elliot is a junior. He's not looking at some freshman like me," said Maya.  
  
"You sure?" asked Nina.  
  
"I'm positive," said Maya. They started to walk. Their classes were close to each other. "You going to the magazine after school?"  
  
"Yeah. Jack is having me interview the new male models for the cover. They're seniors!"  
  
"You get all the luck. I haven't had any hard news around school."  
  
"That's because school is the dullest place in the world. At lunch I'm hitting a whiskey bar."  
  
"You're going to get caught. Besides you're under age."  
  
"Maya, you're such a goody good."  
  
"Am not," said Maya. "But if you want to ruin your liver that's all on you, Nina."  
  
"Glad you see it my way," said Nina. 


	2. What If Chapter 2

WHAT  
  
IF  
  
NOTE: I own none of these Just Shoot Me characters and I am only using them for the purpose of fan fiction.  
  
Second note: I decided to do a funny fiction about what it would be like if Maya, Dennis, Nina, and Elliot were all teenagers. No need to point out that it's crazy for teens to want to work at a magazine. It's not that crazy, though. I want to work at one and I'm a teenager. Oh, and Jack's magazine is mostly about teens and young adults. And I know that the following ages are off but go with it.  
  
Maya: 15  
  
Elliot: 17  
  
Nina: 16  
  
Dennis: 16  
  
Jack: 36  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late," Maya grumbled, getting into the elevator at Blush. She was late for a staff meeting.  
  
"I'm late," said Elliot, slipping into the elevator.  
  
"Oh, hey, Elliot," said Maya, pushing back her brown hair from her eyes.  
  
"Hi, Maya," said Elliot.  
  
"I guess you're late, too."  
  
"Oh, yeah. What happened to you?"  
  
"I-" she started as the doors opened.  
  
Nina and Dennis were already sitting at the meeting table near Dennis's desk. Maya rushed to a seat next to Nina as Elliot sat down next to Dennis.  
  
"Oh, we are so late. Where's my dad?" Maya asked.  
  
"He's-" Nina started.  
  
Jack walking out his office cut her off and saying, "Well, it's the late bunch. Maybe we should plan these meetings around your schedules."  
  
"Right there," Nina finished.  
  
"Don't worry, Jack. At least two of us know how to arrive on time," said Dennis, in his usual suck up tone.  
  
"Oh, boy," Maya muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Uh, sorry I'm late, Dad. I was tracking down some hard news and lost track of time," said Maya quickly.  
  
"I was sort of taking some shots of the basketball team," said Elliot.  
  
"You see that, Maya. At least Elliot was working while he was late," said Jack.  
  
"What? So was I. I just didn't have as much luck as he did," said Maya insulted.  
  
"We'll talk about this later," said Jack. "Let's begin. First off we need a theme for this month's issue."  
  
"Well, I did think of that," said Maya. "I've noticed that food in the cafeteria is only getting worse. So maybe we could talk about how low the funds are getting and-"  
  
"Gee, Maya, why don't we just do an issue on the fun of geometry," Dennis interrupted.  
  
"Hey!" Maya snapped.  
  
"The little nymph is right, Maya," said Nina. "It is a little on the dull side."  
  
"Well, what do the rest of you suggest?" asked Maya. "An issue on how cheerleaders are academically challenged and should get preferential treatment?"  
  
"That sounds good," said Dennis.  
  
"I'm in," said Elliot.  
  
"Me, too," added Nina.  
  
Maya said, "Wait-"  
  
"Great. Then it's settled. The next addition will be for Maya's cheerleader idea. Meeting adjourned," said Jack.  
  
Everyone began to get up from the table. Maya slowly stood up and headed over to her office. Elliot tapped her on the shoulder. Maya turned to him.  
  
"Sorry that they didn't listen to you," he said.  
  
"Well, you weren't exactly on my side, either," said Maya.  
  
"Sorry. Just trying to be in the group," said Elliot.  
  
"You should be bigger than that," said Maya. She went into her office.  
  
"I saw that," said Dennis, walking up.  
  
"Saw what?" Elliot asked him.  
  
"Elliot and Maya sitting in a tree," Dennis started to sing.  
  
"Shut up," said Elliot with a laugh in his voice.  
  
"Better be careful falling for the boss's daughter. You might get burned. Or technically, fired."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Someone asked me to describe the characters or something. So here they are:  
  
Dennis: Still short, a blonde, looks much younger and cuter.  
  
Maya: Long brown hair, also short height, very pretty.  
  
Nina: Skinny still, reddish brown hair, gorgeous.  
  
Elliot: tall, full head of black hair, a serious hunk.  
  
Jack: Looks the same only darker hair and a younger face and body.  
  
That's the way they look now. They have the same personalities, of course. 


	3. What If Chapter 3

WHAT  
  
IF  
  
NOTE: I own none of these Just Shoot Me characters and I am only using them for the purpose of fan fiction.  
  
Second note: I decided to do a funny fiction about what it would be like if Maya, Dennis, Nina, and Elliot were all teenagers. No need to point out that it's crazy for teens to want to work at a magazine. It's not that crazy, though. I want to work at one and I'm a teenager. Oh, and Jack's magazine is mostly about teens and young adults. And I know that the following ages are off but go with it.  
  
Maya: 15  
  
Elliot: 17  
  
Nina: 16  
  
Dennis: 16  
  
Jack: 36  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
"Pose. And Pose. And Pose," said Nina. She was interviewing four cheerleading models for the cover. "Okay. I'll be making the choice soon. I'll let you know."  
  
The models began to file out. One walked out passed Maya. Maya looked at them as if she smelled bad cheese. Maya walked up to Nina.  
  
"Gee, it'd probably be cool to be built like that," said Maya. "It's my number one dream to look like some lame Barbie doll."  
  
"Really? I thought I was the only one with that dream," said Nina. Maya sighed annoyingly. "Anyway, I can't decide between the tall blonde or the thin redhead for the cover."  
  
"I can't decide which one of them to ask out," said Dennis, walking in.  
  
"What do you want, troll?" asked Nina.  
  
"I came to tell her (pointing to Maya) that Jack wants to see her," said Dennis.  
  
"Oh, brother," Maya sighed frustratingly.  
  
Maya left out of the room and up to her father's office door. She walked in. Jack was at his desk writing up some paperwork.  
  
"Did you want to see me, Dad?" asked Maya.  
  
"Yeah. I want you to interview the head cheerleader, Karla Japes, for the magazine," said Jack.  
  
"What? Oh, Dad, tell me you're kidding. The cheerleaders totally ignor me."  
  
"Come on, Maya. You're a journalist. It's your job to do this kind of thing. Besides you said you couldn't find any hard news."  
  
"I uh, did, um, find some. I'm going to uh, um, er, uh, I-"  
  
"Maya, please. We both know you have nothing," said Jack.  
  
"Okay," Maya groaned. "I'll interview the stupid cheerleader. And when I say stupid I mean it."  
  
She marched out of the room and slammed the door hard enough to break glass in Italy.  
  
"That's my girl," said Jack, going back to his work.  
  
Maya stormed out pass Dennis. "What's with you?" he asked.  
  
"My DAD is making me interview some STUPID cheerleader for the STUPID magazine," said Maya angrily.  
  
"Uh, okay. If you don't want to do it then I always can," said Dennis.  
  
"Dennis, please! I don't feel like you right now," said Maya. "Now if you excuse me I have to think of some small words so the cheerleader's tiny head won't become overwhelmed."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: No insult to any cheerleaders out there. Maya is having some issues. Oh, please read and review. And sorry for the shortness. 


	4. What if Chapter 4

WHAT  
  
IF  
  
NOTE: I own none of these Just Shoot Me characters and I am only using them for the purpose of fan fiction.  
  
Second note: I decided to do a funny fiction about what it would be like if Maya, Dennis, Nina, and Elliot were all teenagers. No need to point out that it's crazy for teens to want to work at a magazine. It's not that crazy, though. I want to work at one and I'm a teenager. Oh, and Jack's magazine is mostly about teens and young adults. And I know that the following ages are off but go with it.  
  
Maya: 15  
  
Elliot: 17  
  
Nina: 16  
  
Dennis: 16  
  
Jack: 36  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
That next Tuesday morning Maya and Elliot were walking towards the gymnasium. The cheerleaders practice there every morning so Karla Jape, the head cheerleader, was sure to be there. Elliot was there to shoot pictures of her. He had his camera around his neck.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," said Maya.  
  
"Gees, Maya. You've been acting on the grouchy side all day," said Elliot.  
  
"Wouldn't you if you're dad was making you interview a total airhead?"  
  
"Well, your dad is making me take pictures of Karla so does that count?"  
  
"Forget it." Maya was annoyed.  
  
"Maya, listen I-"  
  
"Maya," someone yelled, running up.  
  
Maya and Elliot turned around. "Oh, hi, Wanda. Elliot, this is my friend Wanda from the school newspaper."  
  
"Hi," said Elliot.  
  
"Hi," said Wanda. She is Hispanic and has black hair, which was in a ponytail at the moment. "Maya, I have something really cool for you. You know how you've been looking for hard news for your dad's magazine?"  
  
"Yeah," said Maya.  
  
"Well, I found some for you. Come on. I can show you," said Wanda.  
  
"Great. I'm right behind you," said Maya.  
  
"Maya, wait a minute. We have a job to do, remember?" Elliot reminded.  
  
"Elliot, come on. This is retarded. Cheerleaders and academic challenges? Ooh, hard news," said Maya sarcastically. She headed off with Wanda. "Are you coming?" Maya asked Elliot.  
  
"No, thanks. Some of us want to get paid this Friday," said Elliot. "I'm taking the pictures." He went into the gym.  
  
Maya shrugged him off. She followed Wanda. Wanda led the way downstairs, outside to the bleachers near the football field. The players were practicing. Maya took her pencil out from behind her ear and a small notebook from her pocket.  
  
"Okay. What's the scoop?" Maya asked.  
  
  
  
A/N: I cut right into it, right? Well, please don't sue. I like to leave a little suspense among my readers. Please review out there.  
  
Second A/N: Someone asked me why Nina is so much younger than Jack when they're close in age on the show. Well, it's kind of like X-men: Evolution. On the origional X-men Jean and Storm are the same age but on X-men: Evolution Storm is way older than Jean. So that's pretty much my reason for young Nina. 


End file.
